A network service can enable users to request and receive various services through applications on mobile computing devices. The network service typically selects a service provider to fulfill the request for service based on user-specified data from the request. These service providers can interact with the network service to accept or decline service requests, receive data about the requesting users, and set various status modes such as whether the provider is online and available to fulfill requests or offline.